


Turn Off The Lights

by MyChemicalRachel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRachel/pseuds/MyChemicalRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Belleville in the dark, some very important things come to light...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Off The Lights

Great. Just fucking  _great_.

It had to be tonight of all nights and it had to be with Frank...

When the entire city's power supply surged, it was just my luck that I was at Frank's. Any other time would have been fine-- Frank was my best friend. A city-wide blackout in the middle of a blizzard wouldn't have been so bad as long as I had some company.

_On any other night._

But tonight, I would have killed to be anywhere else.

Christmas Eve: I had it all planned out. I bought the ring, I made the reservations, everything was going to be perfect. Tonight was the night that I was going to propose to my girlfriend, Lindsey.  _This_ \-- being stuck with Frank-- was  _not_  part of the plan.

I don't know why I came here, exactly. It was proving to be a rather stupid idea. But I was hoping that our current friendship would weigh out any grudges he still held from our previous relationship. See, Frank and I have always been close friends. But it just so happened that, towards the beginning of that friendship, we were a little bit more. In simple terms; We were friends with benefits. That relationship lasted around two years, until I decided that I was done fucking around-- literally. I didn't want just sex anymore. I wanted  _Frank_. I wanted to make things official with him because he was more than just a good time; He was my best friend and I was in love with him. I didn't want to keep being open-- I hated seeing him with other people, boys and girls alike, that could please him in the same way I could. I wanted to be exclusive. I wanted to be the only one to make him happy. So I went all out; It was just last Christmas that I decided I would tell him how I felt and I all but threw a party to reveal it. I bought roses and filled his small house with them by the dozen, placing them in a line that led to the bedroom. I scattered a few petals on the bed and lit some slim white candles that filled the room with the scent of vanilla. And then I waited for him to get home, texting him impatiently every five minutes to make sure he came soon. I told him I needed to talk to him about something really important, but in all honesty I was so nervous I was nearly shaking.

When he did finally get home, he thought the set-up was funny. Romantic, but cheesy. He started kissing me, pulling at my belt within a matter of minutes from the time he stepped through the door, but I stopped him. I needed to tell him before my stomach overturned and I threw up all over the rose petals. So I blurted it out in a rush. I stared deep into his eyes, my palms sweaty and my voice shaking, and said, "I love you, Frank."

Of course, he told me he didn't feel the same way. It kind of surprised me, but I always knew there was the possibility that he didn't love me back. But mostly it hurt. It took everything I had to keep from crying, but I succeeded. And from then on, we were just friends. 

But now here I was, stranded at Frank's house in the middle of a storm on what was supposed to be the most important night of my life so far.

"Why did you even come here tonight?" Frank demands. He's glaring at me, something familiar sparking in his bright hazel eyes. The candles cast weird shadows across the room, reminding me of that night one year ago, the night he rejected me.

"I thought you might be happy for me," I reply, crossing my arms against my chest. I'm starting to get cold but I can't tell if it's because the lack of heat and light or the icy look that Frank is shooting me.

"Be happy that you're proposing to a bitch?" Frank laughs tautly. "Oh yeah, I'm ecstatic."

"Lindsey's not a bitch," I argue. I want to turn and leave, but I remember the frigid winds and hale that still hits the house at a rapid pace. I wonder absently if it's worth getting stuck out there, as long as I can get away from Frank. "You're just jealous that I found someone I actually love."

Frank laughs again, the sound grating in my ears. "You love her?" He asks doubtfully.

I hesitate before nodding once. "Yes."

But Frank doesn't believe my mis-truth. It's not exactly a lie; I do love Lindsey. I'm just  _in love_  with her. "You've been dating her for three months."

I shake my head, not wanting to listen anymore, and make my way out of the living room to the kitchen. I want coffee, but without electricity the pot won't work, so I settle with leaning against the counter instead. Frank, though, follows. "Why are you rushing things with her, Gerard?" He asks.

I don't say anything. I watch the dark counter in front of me, following the marbled patterns with my eyes. It's a few long minutes of tense silence before I hear Frank speak again, this time his voice quiet. "Is it because of me?"

I don't answer the question directly. For a minute I contemplate ignoring him completely and pretending I didn't hear him, but he already knows the answer. The least I can do is confirm it. "You know, I hate Christmas," I mumble, placing a single hand on the smooth marble. I can make out a few dark swirls and trace it with my pinky. "Everybody's always so happy, with their fucking cheer and presents and they're just...  _happy_. But every time I think of Christmas, I think of that night. Every single time I hear ' _Merry Christmas_ ' I just wanna blow my fucking brains out because all I hear is ' _I'm sorry, Gerard. I don't love you_.'"

"Gerard..." I hear Frank's voice but can't bring myself to look at him. I can already feel the tears welling in my eyes and I mentally curse them. I don't want to cry in front of him, I  _can't_. But when he speaks again, I jump. His voice is so much closer, right behind me, and I find myself spinning around to see him standing a mere foot away. But he doesn't watch me, instead he looks at the shadowed floor. "Lindsey isn't a bitch," He mumbles, biting his lip. "She's a lucky girl. She's lucky she has someone like you."

His words catch me off-guard, mostly because I think they're a lie. But when he looks up at me, his face full of regret, I can tell he's telling the truth. "What are you saying, Frank?" My voice sounds overused all of a sudden, a roughness creeping it's way into my words and I force myself to swallow.

Frank shrugs limply, his arms wrapped around himself but I don't think it's because he's cold. "I'm saying that I was stupid. I regret every day because I lied to you." I'm about to ask him once again what he means but he takes a small step closer, tilting his face upward to mine. His chest is so close to mine, his breath hitting my lips when he sighs, his eyes searching my face. "I'm saying I love you, Gerard."

I don't know who moves first or if it was a mutual action, but suddenly I have him pinned against the counter. One hand slips around the back of his neck while the other settles on his hip. His own arms wrap around my neck, fingers tangling instantly in my black hair. His lips feel so familiar on mine, but there's something new. There's no rush, no tugging or pulling of clothes, no groping; Just simple, sensual, soft kisses. It makes my heart flutter and I realize just how much I've missed him. I've missed the taste of his tongue, the familiar fire that burns where his skin touches mine, the nearly quiet whimper that escapes his lips and disappears against mine. It's such a small sound but suddenly my heart is thrumming against my ribs in desire and passion, but more than that; I feel the love coursing through my veins. I pull back slightly, my eyes searching Frank's. He tries to pull me back immediately but I restrain him, biting my lip, which I always knew drives him crazy. I swallow hard, consuming the taste of him but it makes my chest ache. "I can't--" My own words are cut off my my pants and I avert my gaze for a second, trying to collect myself. "I can't do this if you don't mean it, Frankie," I swallow again. "I can't go through that again."

Frank shakes his head, smoothing one tattooed hand through my disheveled hair, his eyes never once leaving mine. "I love you, Gerard." He repeats. "Let me prove it to you."

I allow myself to be pulled back in for another kiss, passion consuming both of us and I let myself give in. I don't know if I'll regret this later, but for now I can almost feel the love radiating from our bodies in such close proximity. That's the only thing I focus on. I let my hands wander around Frank's smaller frame, lifting him up and setting him on the counter in front of me. His legs wrap around my waist and memories from our two years together flood back to me, driving me on, needing to feel his hands all over me once again. I tug at his shirt, but he keeps his kisses coming at a painfully slow rate. I try once again but Frank shakes his head, this time pulling back an inch or so. "We don't have to rush this, Gerard," He says and my heart swells. This is how he's proving to me that he loves me. He's not pressing the sex, he's leaving that up to me. I grin and pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

It's only a second later that a weird noise sounds in my ears and I pull away again. I realize when I open my eyes that the power has been restored, the lights flickering on all around us and the heat kicking on to warm the cool house. "Oh," Frank mumbles and listens for a second. "It sounds like the blizzard has stopped, too." He looks down at himself and clears his throat. "If you still need to meet Lindsey then..."

His words trail off with a shrug and I smile. I run my hands over his legs. "You're not getting rid of me that easy, Frankie," I say and the happiness that shines in his eyes makes my grin grow even wider.

"Are you sure?" He asks. 

I nod, biting my lip again. "Now turn off the lights. As I recall, we were in the middle of something."

_The End._


End file.
